


【昊磊&歌丫】复杂关系

by koikemok



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koikemok/pseuds/koikemok
Summary: 现代都市傻白甜伦理大剧





	1. Chapter 1

　　对于坐拥“上海滩商界第一钻石王老五”荣誉称号的霸道总裁Hugo来说，这天本应是一个平平无奇的工作日：开开会、看看文件、聊聊生意……是普通得不能再普通、正常得不能够再正常的“霸道总裁的一天”剧情。

　　直到他接到前台打来的电话。

　　“总裁，前台这边来了个小男孩，指名道姓说要见你。”前台小妹战战兢兢地说，语气中似乎还带着一丝压抑的……兴奋？

　　莫名其妙的Hugo正困惑着“这是哪来的拆白党”，前台小妹又说：“他说让他来找你的人叫……”

　　Hugo脑内一炸：那是他失联多年的初恋女友的名字！

　　不久，总裁办公室的门被推开，进来一个十来岁的少年，右手还拖着一个半人高的行李箱。

　　小男孩身高腿长、小脸大眼，好看得惊为天人。

　　关键是，Hugo觉得，他还有点脸熟。

　　在被观察的同时，小男孩也毫不客气地打量了一番坐在巨大办公桌后的总裁，歪着头问：“你就是Hugo？”

　　“我是。你是哪位？”

　　小男孩似乎颇为满意，清了清嗓，端正庄重地说：“爸，你好，我叫Leo，是你儿子。”

　　？？？！！！

　　分分钟几千万上落仍面不改色的霸道总裁被惊掉了下巴。

　　缓过神来，Hugo终于明白那莫名的熟悉感从何而来——这张脸，分明和十几年前的自己有六七分相似啊！

　　连亲子鉴定都可以免了。Gene never lies.

 

　　缩在街边店铺的屋檐底下避雨，Leo在心中哀叹今天出师不利。

　　新来到这座城市没几天，他一时兴起，想随便逛逛，兜里只揣着一台手机便出门了。然而走着走着，他一摸口袋，空了，也不知道手机是掉了还是被偷了。反正现在他衣着光鲜，但身无分文，再遇上坏天气，情况非常困窘。

　　唉，早知道老爸说要给自己配司机的时候就不拒绝了。

　　“这雨一时半会停不了的，进来坐坐吧。”低沉悦耳的声音在背后响起，Leo回头，看见一名身穿咖啡店工作围裙的男生正撑着门，朝自己和煦地笑。

　　“可是我没……”未等Leo说完，男生已经热情地将他拉入店内，安置在角落的座位里。

　　非节假日，咖啡店里的顾客不算多，零零散散地分布在各桌，Leo想，怪不得男生有闲工夫注意在店外躲雨的自己。

　　男生拿来餐牌，摊在Leo面前：“你想喝什么？咖啡？红茶？牛奶？”

　　Leo无奈地叹气，仰头望向男生：“我手机掉了，全身上下一分钱也没有。”

　　“我请你呀。”男生理所当然地说。

　　“这不太好吧……”Leo为难地扒了扒头发，“要不……我下次来还你？”

　　“可以呀。”

　　“那一杯美式，谢谢。”

　　男生点点头，走开两步又停住，转身问Leo：“你喜不喜欢吃蛋糕？”

　　“啊？喜欢的。”Leo迷迷糊糊地答道。

　　很快，男生举着托盘回来了，在桌面放下一杯热气腾腾的咖啡和一块点缀着草莓的蛋糕：“我们店的甜点师傅最近在开发新品种，这是顾客体验试吃版。你尝尝，给点意见。”

　　Leo抿了一口咖啡，感受到暖意瞬间充盈了自己的四肢百骸，然后在男生期待的目光下叉了一小块蛋糕，送入嘴内，嚼了嚼：“好好吃哦！”

　　男生满意地咧嘴一笑，露出了虎牙：“那就好。”又指向墙边的书架，对Leo说：“这里的书都可以随便看。你等会儿走的时候通知我，我帮你叫个车。”

　　“麻烦你了，车费我下次一并给你。”

　　“你下次来之前告诉我一声，因为我是来打工兼职的，不是每天都在。”男生边说着，边在账单上唰唰地写下自己的电话号码。

　　Leo接过纸条，念出上面的署名：“Turbo.”

 

　　兹事体大，保险起见，Hugo还是验了DNA，报告证明Leo如假包换是他儿子。

　　“你的意思是我初恋女友你妈当年以为自己患了绝症所以不辞而别结果发现有了你还发现被误诊了但是失去了和我的联络方式直到前些年见到我的报道现在她要结婚了所以让你来找我？”

　　“对，大概就是这个意思。”

　　Hugo激动得从沙发上弹起：“她知道自己给我造成多大的心理阴影吗？”

　　初恋女友在初夜后人间蒸发，直接导致Hugo这十几年来都不敢认真发展恋爱关系；就算ons，他也要做先起床走人的那个。

　　“呃……我代她向你道歉？”Leo眼巴巴地望向他爸，眼神真切诚恳。

　　Hugo的火气顿时被灭了大半：“算了，你也是受害者。”

　　“没关系。爸，你要相信自己能解开心结、走出阴影，成功找到真爱的。”Leo斗志昂扬，握拳道，“我会帮你的，加油！”

　　霸道总裁被感动得热泪盈眶：我的宝贝儿子真懂事，好欣慰哦！但是找到真爱，有那么容易嘛……

　　Hugo万万没想到，第二天，爱情到公司总部会议室来敲门。

　　“你好，我是Liliya，负责和贵司接洽本次的合作。”

　　一场会议下来，双方敲定了若干事项，进展出乎意料的顺利。

　　合作方的代表伸出纤纤玉手：“合作愉快。”

　　Hugo微笑回握：“合作愉快。”

　　漂亮，干练，聪明。

　　决定了，就是你了。

 

　　Turbo今天下午没有课，奉命来公司抓他姐回家吃饭。甫进办公室，他的目光就被茶几上的一大捧火红的玫瑰吸引。

　　“某人有情况哦。”他走到他姐旁边蹭了蹭，戏谑道，“又是哪个追求者？”

　　Liliya签着文件，头也不抬：“HU的总裁。”

　　“上海滩商界第一钻石王老五。可以嘛，姐。”

　　“那当然，毕竟你姐是天下第一美。”Liliya昂起头，一拨头发，神采风情万千。

　　“所以你是打算短线操作，还是长期持有？”

　　“先观望一下吧。”Liliya盖上笔盖，合上文件，“走，回家。”

　　归家的路上，缩在副驾驶座的Turbo一直盯着手机傻笑。Liliya在打方向盘的空隙瞟了他一眼，心下了然：“我怎么觉得，我们家里有情况的不止我一个啊？”

　　“快了，嘻嘻。”倒是供认不讳。

　　“加油呀，说不定以后我们还可以来个double date咧。”Liliya赞许地拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，一踩油门，绝尘而去。

　　谁能料到，岂止是double date呢？

 


	2. Chapter 2

　　一回生二回熟，年龄相近的男孩子要熟络起来可太容易了。线下Leo到过咖啡店两趟，线上两人一起约过Dota、吃过鸡，Turbo以光速荣登Leo“在新城市认识的新朋友”友谊榜榜首。

　　在Leo看来，Turbo工作的咖啡店的选址可谓是风水宝地：旺静适宜、交通便捷，离他的学校、家和CBD都不远，是他闲来无事用来消磨时间的好去处。

　　比如现在，Leo正在咖啡店里苦哈哈地做数学题。安顿下来之后，Hugo帮他办了转学手续，继续着痛苦与快乐并存的高中学业。

　　最后一道大题刚写了两行，就听到Turbo老神在在的声音从头顶传来：“错啦。要先定义x的取值范围，再分组讨论。”

　　Leo将信将疑地翻出答案，还真是。

　　“还有这题，右边的区间是闭合的。”讲得兴起，Turbo索性拉开椅子在Leo旁边坐下，一幅准备上堂授课的架势。

　　Leo望了眼柜台处忙得巴不得长出三头六臂的店员，狐疑道：“你不用干活吗？这样偷懒，不好吧？”

　　“没事，老板是我家亲戚，我来帮着玩的。”Turbo大手一挥，将Leo的头按回习题卷上，“看这一题……”

　　免费接受了一个小时的数学辅导，听得Leo头昏脑胀。望着越讲越精神的Turbo，他暗暗握紧小圆手：总有一天我要报复回来的！

　　机会永远比想象中来得快。

　　等到Leo下次来的时候，眼尖地发现了Turbo丢在柜台角落里的英文阅读题，上面画着好几个大叉。

　　“人家题目问的是‘infer’，推理得知；D直接是文章原文，当然不选了。”Leo边看边“啧啧啧”地摇头，再掀到封面，呵，六级真题。So easy.

　　Turbo低眉顺眼地接受批评指教。

　　终于轮到自己“好为人师”，Leo心花怒放：“来，大学生，本高中生教你做英语题。”

 

　　消息源自总裁助理的HU内部传闻：总裁现在下班后基本不应酬；总裁吩咐，只要不是特别重要的饭局，通通推掉。为什么呢？因为总裁要回家和儿子吃饭。

　　儿子十几岁才找回我，我现在多陪陪他怎么着了？总裁说，我实在是居家好老爸。

　　晚饭时，正处于青春期的Leo吃得专注，吃嘛嘛香。

　　宝贝儿子的吃相真可爱。

　　察觉到自己无意中表演了一场吃播的Leo不自在地放下筷子：“爸，你别一直盯着我啊。”

　　Hugo端详着儿子的脸，欲言又止，半晌，才犹豫地问：“Leo，你的脸……最近是不是圆了点？”

　　！！！

　　Leo惊惶地揉了揉自己的脸颊，好像……确实是长了点肉。

　　怎么回事？虽然我隔三差五地在学校门口的小吃街买地瓜丸、酸辣粉、鸭血汤，但是我以前也是这么个吃法呀，怎么现在才会胖？到底是什么变量产生了影响呢？

　　Leo灵光一闪：除了他爸，他人际关系里最大的变量——Turbo！

　　对了！就是因为他！每次去咖啡店，Turbo都变着花样地向自己投喂各种面包蛋糕甜品，高糖高盐高油高碳水，不长肉就有鬼了！

　　万恶的Turbo！再也去不咖啡店了！Leo忿忿地想。

 

　　男子汉言出必行，Leo说不去咖啡店，就不去。

　　一个星期没见过他的Turbo坐不住了，在微信上兴师问罪：“你这个星期都没有来咖啡店诶。”

　　“不来了。这个月都不来了。”Leo决绝地回复。

　　吓得Turbo立刻一个电话打过来：“为什么？？？”

　　“我爸说我脸圆了！意思是我胖了！”Leo像机关枪一样持续开火，疯狂扫射，“都怪你！整天塞我吃这样蛋糕那样甜品！我要减肥！”

　　“哪有，他老人家老花了吧。”Turbo好言相劝，“你那细胳膊细腿的还减哪门子的肥。”

　　Leo“哼”了一声：“反正我决定，不会再去你的咖啡店的。”

　　行吧，山不就我，我就山。Turbo调整好心态，改变策略：“那好吧，我们这个星期去游乐园。”

　　诶？？？

 

　　合作会议结束后，Hugo坐在原位岿然不动。他已经打卡似的连续送了一周的花，然而Liliya似乎不为所动，从进会议室到现在，都是一副公事公办的样子。这可有点吊胃口了。

　　“总经理小姐喜欢玫瑰么？”此话一出，本来磨磨蹭蹭收拾东西的员工们纷纷落荒而逃，生怕听到什么不该听的。

　　“不讨厌。”Liliya坦言，“但是我更喜欢满天星。”

　　Hugo颔首：“满天星，我记住了。”

　　“总裁先生喜欢意大利菜么？”

　　“嗯？”这突然的转折令Hugo有点不明所以。

　　“项目进入了新阶段，我认为值得庆祝一番。你说呢？”Liliya眼波流转，巧笑嫣然。

　　成年人的约会无非几板斧：吃饭，看戏，兜风。一切都进展得非常顺利：餐厅的食物美味、气氛舒适；戏剧表演无论是剧本还是演员都相当出彩；Hugo的超跑更是将性能发挥到极致，一路风驰电掣。

　　适逢聊到一名二人都十分喜爱的钢琴演奏家，Liliya惋惜自己未能收集齐他某张唱碟的典藏版本，Hugo表示他家里有一整面墙都是该演奏家的唱碟，每个版本绝不止一张，大可让Liliya任意挑选。于是重新规划行车路线，驱往Hugo家。

　　刚踏入客厅，还未来得及欣赏房子的格局装修，Liliya就听到有人边趿着拖鞋走出来，边高声抱怨：“你怎么回来得这么……”

　　是一名穿着睡衣的少年。

　　三人齐齐定住，面面相看。

　　“小弟弟很帅诶。”Liliya率先反应过来，嘴角撑起一个弧度，转向Hugo，“你弟？”

　　Hugo却诡异地欲言又止：“呃……不是，他是我……”

　　不是弟弟？相貌标致的男孩、睡衣、撒娇的语气……联想到某些不可名状的故事情节，Liliya大惊失色，将手包甩在Hugo手臂上：“你这个变态！连小孩子都不放过！”

　　那少年一个箭步冲上去，护在Hugo身前：“你凭什么打我爸？！”

　　“……儿子。”Hugo终于下定决心将话说完。

　　？？？

　　Liliya呆滞地眨了眨美目，难以置信地问：“儿，儿子？亲生的？”

　　两位男性异口同声道：“当然是亲生的。”

　　“对不起我先走了。”这消息太劲爆，未能马上消化的Liliya选择告辞。

　　Hugo抓过车匙追上去：“唉，Liliya，等等，我送你。”

　　“不用了。”

 

　　“约会顺利吗？”和Leo在游乐园里疯玩了一整天，Turbo不知他姐今晚进展如何，反正他的很顺利。

　　Liliya气打不着一处来：“呵！我跟你说哦……”

　　听完他姐的复述，Turbo一拍桌子，差点打翻了茶杯：“不是吧？！他才三十五六，儿子都十七八了？！所以他十几岁的时候就搞大别人肚子了？分明就是花花公子，渣男一个，靠不住啊！可千万别给他什么长足发展的机会，谁知道他还会做出什么离谱的事情。”

　　相对于弟弟的义愤填膺，Liliya回味了一番今晚的约会，惋惜道：“但是我觉得和他挺投缘的，今晚相处下来都很愉快……”

　　“姐，这种原则性问题，不能心软啊！”Turbo摇晃着他姐的肩膀，“你清醒一点！”

　　说曹操，曹操到。

　　一路上被Liliya拒绝了无数次通话，Hugo依然锲而不舍地打来。

　　Turbo瞪了屏幕上的名字一眼，鼓动他姐：“跟他说清楚，让他别再纠缠你了。”

　　“关于我儿子的事我可以解……”

　　Liliya深呼吸一口气：“我弟说你这种十几岁搞大别人肚子的花花公子完全不可靠我也深感赞同虽然我本来觉得你挺不错的但是不好意思了以后我们就只谈公事吧拜拜。”

　　初战告败，被挂了电话的Hugo肉眼可见地颓废了。

　　“爸，算啦。天涯何处无芳草，何必单恋这枝花。”Leo抚着他爸的肩膀安慰道。

　　Hugo呜咽一声：“我不再相信爱情了。”

 

　　遇上适合散步的好天气，两个小孩一人捧着一杯冰美式，压马路去了。

　　Leo情绪不算高涨，甚至有点闷闷不乐。Turbo问他原因，他哀叹道：“我爸失恋了。”

　　哈？未来岳丈在搞什么夕阳红之恋？中年人真会玩，Turbo默默吐槽。

　　“巧了。看，我爸诶。”

　　顺着Leo指的方向望去，没有看见任何像他爸的中年男子。那里只有GQ杂志的巨幅封面广告，印着一张帅绝上海滩的俊脸，底下是“商业巨子”“年轻有为”的标题。

　　？？？！！！

　　似乎听到自己脑内有什么东西裂开的声音，Turbo艰难地吞咽了一下。

　　“Hugo？！”

　　“你爸是Hugo？！”

　　“Hugo是你爸？！”

　　他颤抖着声音，接连抛出三个直击灵魂的发问。

　　Leo小心翼翼地抬眼望他：“吓到你了？”

　　“晴天霹雳，惊天动地，地动山摇。”Turbo面如死灰。

　　“对不起哦，我之前觉得这不是什么大事，所以就没告诉你了。”Leo讨好地扯了扯他的衣角，“我不是有心瞒你的。”

　　什么叫“不是大事”，这事大到通天了！

　　Turbo崩溃了——他居然让他姐拒绝了他未来老丈人的追求！他要完蛋了！！！

 


	3. Chapter 3

　　自从得知Hugo正是Leo他爸，Turbo在面对Leo的时候总有点心虚：可千万不能让Leo知道他是令Hugo失恋的罪魁祸首，否则下一个失恋的马上是他。思前想后，为了不露馅，干脆不见面。

　　然而他惹不起，更加躲不起。被Turbo“冷落”了一阵，Leo先坐不住了。Leo气势汹汹地杀到咖啡店时，正巧碰见Turbo新尝试做了件不太成功的小西饼，塞给店员小妹解决。无名火起的Leo劈头劈脑就是一句：“怎么逮着个人你都请吃蛋糕？”

　　“这不做歪了嘛。”

　　眼瞧这抓奸的架势，店员小妹慌忙扔下手中的半成品，逃之夭夭。

　　Leo继续追问：“那你为什么不留给我吃？”

　　Turbo虚弱地辩解：“你说要戒糖的啊。”

　　自己好像确实是这么说的。稍作回忆，Leo决定抛弃前言、无理取闹：“那也不许给别人吃！”

　　“你不吃还不许别人吃了？”

　　“就是不许！”Leo也说不清楚自己在强词夺理个什么劲，反正他就是不爽，就是不喜欢Turbo请别人吃蛋糕。

　　哇，好霸道，比他爸那个霸道总裁还霸道。Turbo感慨道。

　　“这段时间为什么你都不找我？”趁着气焰高涨，Leo欺身上前，抵着Turbo高挺的鼻梁，恶狠狠地说，“别以为我没发现，你最近都换着借口躲我。”

　　Turbo被逼问得满额冷汗。真相是万万不能讲的，该找怎样的理由呢？对了，虽然和计划有所偏差，但眼下不失为一个表白的好机会。引刀成一快，上吧，少年！他一咬牙一跺脚，朗声道：“因为我发现自己喜欢你！”

　　面对突如其来的告白，Leo瞪大了原本已经够大的双眼。

　　“我怕你不喜欢我，所以不敢见你。”

　　“你……我……”Leo绯红了耳朵，眼神乱飘，和刚才来势凶猛的判若两人。

　　半秒内改写了剧本，成功扭转了局势。Turbo简直要为自己的机智拍案叫绝。他乘胜追击，压着嗓音问：“那你喜欢我吗？”

　　Leo低下头，有几分手足无措：“……我没想过。”

　　“那你慢慢想，想好再告诉我。”Turbo胸有成竹，飞快地在Leo的脸颊上“啾”了一口。

　　啊，好甜，比店里所有砂糖奶油香草精加起来还要甜一百倍。

 

　　第二天醒来，昨天的情景就像电影一样在脑海里播放，导致Leo脸红耳热地在床上来回滚了几圈。为了逃避纠结，他决定做点别的事情来转移注意力，比如自己一个人乱逛。在服装店内转了转，Leo漫不经心地挑了几件衣服，刚进试衣间，即听到旁边隔间传来一对男女的对话。

　　“好了没？换个衣服怎么都这么磨蹭。”

　　“这件穿起来很麻烦啊。哎呀，你别掀帘子啊……”

　　那女声嗤笑道：“害羞什么，你全身上下哪块肉我没看过。出来照照镜子。”

　　啧啧啧，世风日下，道德沦丧。Leo挂好要试的衣服，不屑地冷笑。

　　较年轻的男声难为情地哀求：“公众场合，别这样说行不行。”

　　慢着，这声音听起来怎么这么耳熟？

　　Leo“唰”地拉开布帘。

　　试衣镜前，Turbo正和一名御姐拉拉扯扯、纠缠不清，察觉到他的大动静，一同回过头来。

　　无形的手按下了暂停键，场景冻结。

　　Leo火冒三丈。Turbo惊惶万分。

　　“你个死渣男！刚说完喜欢我又和别人不清不楚简直不知廉耻等我打爆你的狗头！”“Leo听我解释啊不是你想的那样！”

　　战火燃烧至在场唯一一名女性身上。

　　“又是你？甩完我爸又来搞我男朋友我前世和你有仇吗非得缠着我身边的人不放！”“她是我同父同母的亲生姐姐！”

　　两人俱是一顿，异口同声地质问对方：“你刚才说什么？”

　　“男朋友？”“亲生姐姐？”

　　“你答应我啦？”“你居然还有个姐姐？”

　　无辜被卷入小朋友的感情纠纷之中，Liliya尴尬地挥了挥手：“姐姐，亲生的。”

　　厘清其中的弯弯绕绕，顿悟的Leo怒指Turbo：“就是你让你姐甩掉我爸的！你一早就知道是怎么回事，还瞒着我，还套路我！”

　　理亏的Turbo缩着肩膀，不敢言语。

　　“我不想见到你！别再找我了！”

 

　　Hugo直觉，宝贝儿子最近的情绪不太妥。青春期的男孩子，情绪起伏波动是正常的，但Leo这也太大起大落了，像坐过山车似的。前段时间先是开心快乐得像飘在天上，然后是有点纠结矛盾的小烦恼，现在又像条河豚似的气鼓鼓。作为过来人，Hugo心中警铃大作：儿子谈恋爱了！糟了糟了，必须抓紧跟儿子做青春期健康教育，我可不想三十几岁当爷爷。

　　所以是哪家的小姑娘那么有福气得到我儿子的青睐呢？根本用不着请私家侦探，光是问平时载Leo出行的司机，就能大概拼凑出个前因后果。对方是个男生？啊，那还好，不用三十几岁就抱孙。

　　但当Hugo拿到私家侦探送来的调查档案时，就再也笑不出来了。

　　居然是Liliya的弟弟？小赤佬，阻碍我的姻缘就算了，还妄想泡我儿子？我的白菜刚回手里还没捂热，岂能就这样让你拱了？

　　在霸道总裁咬牙切齿之际，秘书敲响了外间的门。Hugo连忙收敛好表情，让秘书进来。

　　“总裁，我们今年正式成为大学的实践基地。从下个月开始，会有一批学生来我们集团做实习生。这是大学的推荐名单，请您过目。”

　　Hugo接过文件翻阅，排在首位的名字恰巧是他刚刚骂完的“小赤佬”。这送上门来的缘分哟。

　　“嗯？这个第一名居然没有选我们公司？”Hugo痛惜地敲着名单，“这么优秀的人才，绝不能错过。告诉他们学院，务必要让这位同学来我们HU实习。”

 

　　自从试衣间偶遇，Leo已经好几天没理他了，也不知道消气了没有。Turbo悲叹，实在不行，是不是要去Leo高中门口堵人呢。

 　　俗话有云“失之东隅，收之桑榆”，然而对于Turbo来说，却是“福无从至，祸不单行”。皆因他被学院安排到了HU实习，不得拒绝，否则零分重修。据说名单是公司敲定的，但他根本没报名，这其中必有蹊跷。

　　实习首日，一行学生集体到人事部门报到，接受工作分配。Turbo拿过工牌，差点晕厥——实习部门：总裁办公室。完了完了，未来岳丈绝对知道他是谁，这下是打定主意要收拾他的。

　　同学们叽叽喳喳地交流着被分派的岗位，看到Turbo的去处，众人纷纷投以艳羡的目光：“天呐，Turbo，这是要演‘霸道总裁爱上你’呀！”

　　你们懂个p啊，是“霸道岳父nèng死我”。Turbo哑巴吃黄连，有苦说不出。

　　被秘书引进总裁办公室后，Turbo恭敬地来了个九十度鞠躬：“总裁好。”

　　虽然刘德华唱“礼多人不怪”，但眼前这位显然不受用。Hugo冷哼一声：“叫得这么生疏啊？”

　　Turbo喜出望外，赶紧亲热地称呼道：“爸！”

　　Hugo被他这一声震得差点从老板椅上摔下来，怒斥：“谁是你爸？我没有你这样的儿子！”

　　“叔叔……”

　　“我才比你姐大几岁，这么老，叫谁呢！”

　　“……哥？”

　　“你才比我儿子大两岁，这样叫合适吗？”

　　Turbo福至心灵，硬着头皮叫道：“姐夫！”

　　Hugo不置可否：“你姐说，是你怂恿她拒绝我的。”

　　“话是这样说没错，但是……”

　　“不用‘但是’了，出去干活吧。”Hugo抬起手，打断了Turbo的话，和蔼可亲地笑着，温暖如三月的春风，“好好表现呀，实，习，生。”

 


	4. Chapter 4

　　实习的工作很忙，非常忙，忙到头顶冒烟。Turbo实在想不明白为什么会有这么多活干，极度不排除Hugo公报私仇地压制剥削他的可能性。工作日要上班去不了Leo学校堵人，到了周末Turbo着实没力气外出，只想在家里瘫着，该死的实习直接扼杀了他和Leo见面的机会。

　　他们家在外地的分公司业务上出了问题，Liliya飞去紧急扑火，和HU的合作项目扔给了别人，为此Hugo基本没给过他好脸色。苟活在Hugo的淫威下，Turbo不敢造次，连屏保都诚惶诚恐地由原本Leo的照片换成别的。

　　偏偏他不犯人，人来犯他。

　　下午四点过些许，Hugo就收拾妥当从办公室走出，对一堆秘书助手助理打招呼道：“走了啊。”

　　秘书看了眼时间，惊诧道：“总裁，今天这么早下班呀。”

　　“是呀，去接儿子放学。”Hugo意气风发地回应，有意无意地往Turbo的方向瞟。

　　接收到Hugo耀武扬威的暗示，Turbo咬着后槽牙含恨：我也想去接Leo放学！如果我在自家公司实习，我也可以四点下班。

　　等Hugo前脚离开，Turbo后脚即忿忿地掏出手机，对Leo进行今天的例行告状。界面内可见的所有会话气泡都来自他的那端，主题无外乎“对不起”“我想你”“你爸好狠”“我好惨”，像在玩单机聊天游戏。但做人要知足，Leo没有拉黑他已经算是不幸中的万幸了。

 

　　听Turbo碎碎念地诉苦了那么多天，Leo心有不忍；思前想后，决定翘掉自习课，去HU看看他过得到底有多水深火热。

　　他只是想印证他爸没有虐待员工，绝对不是想见Turbo，绝对不是。

　　穿着校服偷偷摸摸地潜了上楼，透过玻璃墙，Leo发现总裁办公室那一层里，只有Turbo一个人：衣袖挽在小臂上，松开了领口的纽扣，头发凌乱地支楞着，正眉头紧皱地盯着电脑屏幕，看起来很……帅？

　　想啥呢？！Leo在心里狠狠地唾弃了自己一把。

　　心灵感应一般，Turbo猛地转过头，捕捉到就算是中国特色运动校服也无法遮盖的出众气质与美貌：“Leo！”来自心灵的呐喊，充满久旱逢甘露、他乡遇故知的喜悦。

　　被发现的Leo条件反射地往后退半步，双手呈格挡姿势，脱口而出：“我是来找我爸的。”

　　“哦……”Turbo泄气地挠了挠头，环顾四周，说，“他到楼下开会了，你……进来坐着等吧。”

　　Leo拉了一把旋椅，离Turbo远远地坐着。

　　Turbo连人带椅地跟着滑了过去，小心翼翼地试探：“你还生气啊？”

　　“还行。”Leo想了想，如实答道。要是他还没消气，此时此刻也不会出现在这里。笨。

　　“我好想你呀。”Turbo凑上前，低垂着眉眼，委屈地说，“我手机里有个专门的相册，里面全是你的照片。这些天见不到你，我只能靠着这个过活。”

　　Leo接过手机，看见屏幕里铺满了他各种各样的照片：自拍、他拍，单人、合照，还有很多不知道什么时候被Turbo用直男死亡拍摄技术偷拍的丑照。他故作凶狠地将手机扔回去：“拍得我这么丑，你死定了！”

　　“哪有，还是很好看的。不过真人最好看。”Turbo突然求生欲爆棚。

　　“油嘴滑舌。”Leo别过头，不看他。

　　“Leo。”

　　“干嘛？”

　　“我是真的真的很喜欢你。”Turbo郑重地说，然后气势顿减，“你……到底喜不喜欢我啊？”

　　Leo把嘴一噘：“我不喜欢你骗我。”

　　听到这回答，Turbo心中狂喜，连忙举起手作宣誓状：“我保证以后都不骗你，有什么事情都不瞒你。原谅我嘛，好不好？”

　　Leo从鼻腔发出一声模糊的声响。

　　“你看我相思成疾，都瘦了，多可怜。”Turbo又凑近一点，眼巴巴地盯着人看。

　　Leo捏起眼前人的脸颊搓揉着，好像是瘦了点。

　　Turbo张开双臂，可怜兮兮地说：“抱抱。”

　　“都多大的人了还撒娇……”嘴巴上说着不要，Leo的身体却很诚实地接纳了这个怀抱，还附赠了摸头杀。

 

　　“你们在干什么？！”远处一声暴喝，吓得两个小的触电般分开。

　　“Leo，你不用上学吗？怎么会在这里？”Hugo大步流星地走进来，机关枪似的扫射，“还有你，报表做完了吗讲稿写好了吗行程排好了吗？”

　　逃课的Leo出奇地理直气壮：“爸，你别太过分了！”

　　“我？过分？我都干嘛了就过分了？”受到儿子指责的Hugo莫名其妙。

　　“你自己心知肚明。”其实Leo完全是闭着眼胡说八道，皆因在和Hugo相处的过程中，他琢磨到一条规律：只要能从气势上压倒他爸，他爸就会怀疑人生，然后自动把锅揽到自己身上。屡试不爽。

　　果然，Hugo开始头脑风暴了。他怒瞪Turbo一眼：小赤佬，很会卖惨呀，肯定是你添油加醋地向Leo告状！看Leo这么维护他的样子，好像是真的蛮喜欢他的。我要做那种棒打鸳鸯的封建家长吗？虽然看这小子挺不顺眼的但是不能让儿子伤心啊呜呜呜……

　　“罢了罢了，儿大不中留。就剩下你可怜的老父亲一人孤独终老吧。”寒叶飘逸洒满我的脸，吾儿叛逆伤透我的心。

　　“爸，放心，你不会孤独终老的。我们会帮你追到Liliya的！”Leo斗志昂扬地握拳。

　　Turbo听到这人称代词，猛地抬头：“我们？！”

　　Leo笃定地点头：“我们。”

 

　　Liliya刚出差回来的第二天，就被她弟扯了出门，见Leo。

　　全因Leo要做说客，向Liliya澄清：他爸Hugo绝不是渣男！

　　“我爸真的没有搞大初恋女友的肚子不负责是我妈带球跑的他因此患了恋爱恐惧症十几年来一次正经恋爱都不敢谈真的很惨难得他鼓起勇气敢迈出第一步你就看在他这么可怜的份上再给他一次机会吧！”

　　可谓“晓之以情，动之以理”。

　　说累了，Leo边喝水润喉，边向Turbo疯狂眼神暗示：快帮腔啊。

　　Liliya瞥自家弟弟，幽幽地说：“这么快就胳膊肘往外拐呢。”

　　Turbo勉为其难：“姐，你看，我们家和他们家各拱对方一颗白菜，打平了，也不亏。”

　　细味之下，Leo察觉出这话的端倪：“你骂谁是猪呢！”

　　Turbo忙不迭地嬉皮笑脸道：“我，我。”

　　说句心里话，Liliya觉得，除了英年早生贵子，Hugo应该是挑不出什么大毛病。何况儿子都这么大了，还这么懂事……

　　“行吧，再试一次吧。”

 

　　下一步，三名男士群策群力，密谋商量“一击即中”的约会方案。

　　“别看我姐工作的时候雷厉风行，其实她很少女心的，三十岁了还喜欢白雪公主白马王子那一套。”

　　Hugo奇思妙想：“要不我将迪士尼包场一天？”

　　Turbo原本就不小的头顿时变得更大了：“可以，但没必要。”

　　“照我看吧，不如这样……”

　　Leo的建议得到了一致赞同：“好！”“我看行！”但他怀疑不过是这两人懒得动脑罢了。

　　散会之前，Turbo冒死向老丈人发出“来自小舅子的警告”：“事先声明，虽然你是Leo他爸，但是如果你欺负我姐，我是绝对不会放过你的！”

　　“呵呵，彼此彼此。”Hugo皮笑肉不笑，阴测测地说。

 

　　按照指示来到约会地点，Liliya观察着周遭的环境：蓝天，白云，绿草，鲜花，气球，乐队，氛围挺好的，不像有诈。因为无论是向她传话的两个小的还是Hugo本人，对于今天的安排都语焉不详。神秘兮兮的，到底是玩哪出呢？

　　满心疑惑的Liliya沿着铺满满天星的路径往前走。

　　哇，白马！哇，王子！

　　道路的尽头，打扮得闪闪发光的Hugo正骑在马背上含笑等待着她。

　　Hugo翻身下马，牵着缰绳款款走到Liliya面前：“Hi.”

　　“Hi.”

　　“想骑吗？”

　　Liliya惊喜地睁大眼：“可，可以吗？”

　　被扶上马的瞬间，Lililya想通了为什么今早Turbo拼死不让她穿裙子出门。

　　Hugo将伊人圈在怀内，双腿一夹马肚，马蹄嘚了嘚了地迈步。

　　Liliya低呼一声。

　　行至大路上，Hugo扬鞭策马，跑起来了！

　　“在这里跑马……没问题吗？”兴奋之余，Liliya不禁产生一丝犹豫。

　　“没事，我跟市政打过招呼，今天这片区都被我包下了。”Hugo豪气冲天。

　　真的好霸道。

　　不仅Liliya，提心吊胆地开车远远跟在后面的后勤保障团队也如是想道。

 

　　春去秋来，Turbo的实习期结束，Leo升了年级，两家公司的合作更上一层楼，情侣间你侬我侬或者小打小闹，日子波澜不惊地过去。

　　通常人们都认为，有情人终成眷属，故事应该画上完满的句号。

　　但是命运无常，世事如棋局局新。

　　一个平平无奇的早晨。

　　“爸，姐，早。”Turbo打着哈欠坐到餐桌边，含糊不清地问，“妈呢？”

　　“一早出去晨运了。”不同于仍然顶着鸡窝头的弟弟，Liliya已经化好精致的妆容，体面得可以随时会见国家元首。

　　心想着给早餐找点背景音，Turbo开了电视，随手调到本地频道。刚巧，电视里的早晨新闻正播放着关于Hugo的专访。

　　一大早就能在电视新闻里看见男朋友，蜜运之中的Liliya自然甜笑得腻死个人。相较之下，一大早就在电视新闻里看见岳父兼姐夫，惨受压迫的Turbo只想抚心自问：我怎么就管不住这手呢？

　　并未察觉到女儿和儿子两极分化的情绪，老爷子瞄了眼新闻，又低头舀粥，径自说道：“之前老家不是说修族谱让我们赞助嘛，这两天族谱寄来了。”

　　姐弟俩默契地“嗯”了声，该吃吃着，漫不经心地等下文。

　　“原来我们和Hugo，对，就是这个HU的总裁，是亲戚。”

　　？？？

　　“他是你们爷爷的亲表弟。论辈份，你们两个要叫他表叔公。”

　　？？？！！！

　　噼里啪啦，姐弟俩的筷子齐齐落地开花。

 


	5. Chapter 5

　　Hugo和Leo的家内，四个人，两对情侣，围着一本族谱，愁得双溪舴艋舟也载不动。

　　家族树上白纸黑字、清清楚楚地画着，Hugo他娘，和姐弟俩的曾祖父，是亲兄妹。

　　外公厉害啊！Hugo在心中不合时宜地惊叹。

　　Turbo忍不住吐槽：“现在到底闹哪样啊，‘有情人终成亲戚’吗？”

　　“别说了。”Leo向他努努嘴示意两个大的：两人皆是一脸沉重，尤其是Liliya，急红了眼眶，快要哭出来了。

　　虽然亲戚关系已经跳出“三代以内旁系血亲”的范围，但是这亲缘，还是有点近啊。对于准备谈婚论嫁的两人来说，无疑是个重磅炸弹。

　　Hugo研读着女友的表情，小心翼翼地建议：“大不了就不生孩子嘛。”

　　两个小的对视一眼：这说的是什么傻话？不是每个人都会像你这样，三十几岁的时候从天而降一个十几岁的儿子的啊。况且老姐还挺喜欢小孩的，Turbo想。

　　果不其然，Liliya的脸色难看了几分。

　　“如果你实在想生……”Hugo焦头烂额，情急之下，他搜肠刮肚仍无果后憋出一句，“要不……和别人生一个？”

　　Liliya被气得不轻，直接将两块砖头那么重的族谱往Hugo身上一扔，流着泪跑了。

　　“姐！”Turbo如离弦弓箭般追了出去。

　　Leo扶起被砸得倒在地上的他爸，扬起一个假笑：“爸，侬脑子瓦特啦。”

 

　　自此之后，Liliya单方宣告冷战，令Hugo叫苦不已。纵横商场多年，见惯大风大浪，可他从未遇到过如此棘手的难题。归根到底，这事是他外公的错，他能怎么办啊？

　　Turbo也不好过。他姐勒令他不许帮Hugo做说客，Leo又敦促他在Liliya面前帮他爸美言几句——反正他是夹在中间，两头难做人。

　　又是一天的早餐时段，餐桌边是难得的齐人。最近Liliya肉眼可见地憔悴了些许，面对母亲大人关切的嘘寒问暖，支支吾吾地。Turbo打开电视，意图帮他姐转移火线。

　　本地频道：市政府表彰优秀青年企业家，大合照里的Hugo鹤立鸡群。

　　Turbo手忙脚乱地转台。

　　国际新闻频道：美国一对情侣在订婚宴上发现彼此是兄妹。

　　Turbo更加手忙脚乱地转台。

　　纪实频道：达尔文的传奇人生与他不幸的家庭。

　　Turbo“啪”地关掉电视。

　　Liliya“哇”的一声哭了出来。

　　把太后娘娘吓得不轻：“哎哟，这是怎么回事呀？受委屈啦？不哭不哭……”

　　太上皇向Turbo投来严厉的一瞥，示意他如实招来。

　　在Liliya伤心欲绝的哭声中，Turbo硬着头皮，言简意赅地描述了这个“有情人终成亲戚”的狗血爱情故事。

　　沉默，沉默是今晚的康桥，是今早的虹桥、八仙桥、提篮桥。

　　良久，父亲大人才揉着太阳穴，恨铁不成钢地叹息：“你们两个平时不都记性很好的嘛，怎么这下就失忆了。”

　　Liliya止住了哭声，抽抽搭搭地啜泣着，和Turbo面面相觑——姐弟俩皆是茫然。

　　“都忘记了？我是你们爷爷收养的啊！”

 

　　丑妇终须见家翁，帅女婿也要上门拜见岳父岳母。

　　Leo在对镜整理领带的Hugo背后摇旗呐喊：“老爸加油！我在家里等你的捷报。”

　　Hugo冷漠地说：“你和我一起去。”

　　“是你要去提亲，关我什么事？我才不去呢。”Leo瞬间展示塑料父子情。

　　“想不关你事是吧？你马上和Turbo掰了。”

　　Leo撒娇道：“哎哟……”

　　“我还想‘哎哟’咧。一想到我未来岳父岳母还是我未来亲家，我的头就变得和你男朋友的一样大。”Hugo不为所动，抓住Leo的衣领将他扔回自己的房间，“把衣服给我换了，五分钟，赶紧的。”

　　坐在车上，Leo打开手机前置摄像头，边照看自己的盛世美颜边絮絮叨叨：“你又不早说……早知道昨晚就不熬夜了。我这黑眼圈是不是很严重……”

　　“行了，有乃父当年的风范。”Hugo看前路看后视镜，就是不看Leo，严正警告道，“还有，别以为我不知道你昨晚又搞什么‘电竞之夜’。你再玩游戏玩到那么晚，我就把家里的网断了。”

　　“哦。”识时务者为俊杰，Leo乖巧地坐好，决定不去惹他这个因紧张而处于低气压的老爸。

　　Liliya和Turbo早已在大门处翘首以盼。四人见到面，相互默默鼓劲打气。

　　客厅里，姐弟俩的父母正坐在沙发上等候。

　　老爷子先发制人，未等Liliya引见，即起身向Hugo和Leo父子俩点头道：“表叔好，表弟好。”

　　姜还是老的辣，两人四手拎满礼物的访客们被杀了个措手不及：这可怎么回敬呀？

　　伯父？表侄？

　　叔叔？表哥？

　　怎么叫都不对啊！

　　只好尴尬又不失礼貌地微笑着：“啊，您好，您好……”

　　在场唯二的女眷赶紧打圆场：“哎呀来就来了，带那么多东西干嘛。都傻站着干什么，坐坐坐。”“东西给我，坐吧，喝茶。”

　　下马威过后，倒是没怎么为难新姑爷，双方相谈尚欢，气氛还算融洽。直到Hugo说：“其实除了我和Liliya，我们Leo和你们Turbo也……”

　　Leo的New Balance一脚踩在他爸的Giorgio Armani上，硬生生地将Hugo剩余的话语扭曲成一声跑调的尖叫。

　　踩我干嘛？！

　　人家爸妈不知道！

　　有没有搞错？！

　　我们还没做好心理准备！

　　那小子怎么这么怂？

　　反正不许帮我们出柜！不许！

　　两父子的眼神你来我往了几个回合。Turbo爸妈全程保持着一脸“发生了什么事”的困惑模样。

　　“呵呵，不好意思，我爸不小心踢到茶几腿了。”Leo赔笑道。

 

　　Hugo和Liliya领证的当晚，由于婚礼婚宴后补，所以两家人吃了顿家宴庆祝。

　　觥筹交错之间，Turbo发现坐在他旁边的Leo有点神不守舍，便用手肘碰了碰他：“你没事吧？”

　　Leo敷衍地摇了摇头。

　　Liliya正往自己杯里添果汁，见Leo的杯子空了，顺手也帮他倒了半杯。

　　“谢谢。”Leo表情纠结地不知道在酝酿着什么，最终做了个深呼吸，鼓起勇气，小声道，“……妈。”

　　噗——

　　咳咳咳……

　　在座各位，或喝或吃，喷水的喷水，呛到的呛到。

　　惊天动地的反应平息后，全家陷入一片死寂。

　　Turbo醍醐灌顶：怪不得这么反常，原来一整晚都在做心理建设啊。

　　Liliya和Hugo对视一眼，嘴角抽搐地说：“……不用了，还是叫Liliya吧。”

　　Leo如释重负地长舒一口气。

　　“既然你都叫我姐‘妈’了，那对我是不是应该……”Turbo凑到Leo耳边，不怀好意地轻声说，“叫，舅，舅。”

　　“你！”Leo突然猛地一拍桌子，气势汹汹地命令道，“叫！表！叔！”

　　以为Leo是在接自己话的Liliya条件反射：“表叔。”

　　……

　　行吧，反正都是一家人，就这样凑合着过吧。

 


End file.
